


missing

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Big brother Dream, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: Sapnap & Tommy meet up after the chaos of fighting the fish war.Things don't go well
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296





	missing

Sapnap lit up a tree as he swore out. He didn't expect Dream to choose Tommy’s side. He knew Dream longer than Tommy has, yet Dream supported him. 

“Oh wow, you can't handle one betrayal bitch?” He turned around to see Tommy somewhat amused by the older reaction. 

“What are you doing here?" 

“Being better than you." 

“Whatever-.” He stopped talking when he took notice of the former vice president of L’Manburg. 

His pendant. 

His pendant from Dream. 

\-- 

“Where the fuck did you get that. That's mine." Tommy watches Sapnap get tense and grip his Flint and steel tighter. 

“I stole it from Big D, he just told me to take care of it.” he casually remarked with him teasing the tense man asking “Why? It isn't yours anymore, it's Tommyinnit property.” 

\--   
“Hey, mind explaining the chest with this pendant in it?" Sapnap was fucking lost when he got the chest. The small necklace had words saying “my best friend”. 

It is nice, yes, but he has to know. 

“Oh, since we've been friends since we were like 11, I bought it. I gave one to Bad similar since you two stayed by my side. Think of it as a thank you gift.” Dream explain. 

Sapnap teased him the rest of the day, but he genuinely loves the gift. Never taking it unless it was at risk of damage, even then. He hid it.

\-- 

“No it's not. It's mine. Dream got it for me.” was the last thing he got out before taking out his sword and swing at Tommy. 

The blonde dodged by jumping back a bit, pulling the pendant under his shirt. Moving the sword from his inventory, he blocked the second swing using his shield. 

“You started a war over freedom, stealing some of my land. I don't give a shit about that anymore, but you aren't fucking stealing my best friend." 

“What best friend? Dream, he's not your best friend. I am." Tommy taunted with him trying to hit Sapnap. 

Blocking Tommy’s hit, Sapnap pushed the younger with his heels digging into the grass to keep his weight against him. 

“You aren't his best friend. I have known him since we were 11. You aren't important as much as I am!" he wasn't going to lose Dream. Not his best friend. 

\-- 

They kept fighting, Sapnap getting some good hits on Tommy with Tommy hitting Sapnap’s emotional shields, making him able to get certain hits. 

With Sapnap’s side bleeding along with his stomach, Tommy having cuts from the sword and bleeding from stab wounds. 

The last comment made the Texan just see red. 

“You wish Dream didn't leave you for someone who is a better person. Maybe if you didn't suck and choose to side against the man who would ruin his land. Maybe he would have stayed.” 

\-- 

He didn't mean to fall, Tommy knew he screwed up once he fell. 

He only had 2 hearts left and the angriest he had seen Sapnap ever been. Picking up his sword, he started to pull his weight until. 

Sapnap had his sneaker placed on his sweater. Face full of anger and hatred. 

“You messed up. You'll never give what Dream and I have." Sapnap growls out and raises his sword to swing with Tommy closing expecting the respawn screen. 

Expect it never happened. 

\-- 

Looking around him, he saw all Sapnap's items on the ground and someone else’s shoes. 

Finally he looked at the chat. 

[Sapnap was shot by DEFINITELY NOT PENIS]

“You need help up or you got it?" his ally asked. 

“I got it Big D.” 

\-- 

Pulling up, he saw Dream (at least he thinks) look at Sapnap's items, just placing a chest down before dumping the items in. 

They began to walk with Tommy talking about his plan with Mars. Dream listening and adding information or suggestions to it. 

\-- 

Sapnap looked up from where he re-spawned. With tears running down his face looking at the chat. 

[Sapnap was shot by DEFINITELY NOT PENIS]

Dream killed him again… He saved Tommy. He really was going to lose Dream if this war resulted in Tommy winning favor. 

That'll be his motivation to win so he can keep Dream his best friend. 

He promises Tommy will regret his words.


End file.
